


【鬼灭乙女】曼陀罗

by Lukewarm07



Category: anfei-鬼灭乙女
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukewarm07/pseuds/Lukewarm07





	【鬼灭乙女】曼陀罗

⚠️黑车🚙实锤。⚠️高肉❗️未成年勿入❗️

1.这是你与善逸同居后的第某个月。  
知晓结果的那一天，你与爱哭的孩子额头相抵，抚弄我妻善逸柔软的耳骨，小心翼翼用舌头湿润他的嘴唇，然后握住他的手，同善逸暗金色的双眼对视，感受它们逐渐润湿，不由笑起来：“放心——我会努力坚持的。就麻烦善逸多等一会儿啰～”

事实上，你们已经订婚了。可那又怎样？你的未婚夫性格并不坚强，而你是他的后盾。

“……”

眼泪在眼眶打转，我妻很反常地忍住了。他把手放在你耳朵后头，注意力尽量往前，屏住气息，鼻翼不住阖动，眉心下意识拧起，饱满的嘴唇相抿，泛起粉白，耳膜鼓动血液流淌的声音、心脏跳动的声音。

耳朵极好的人害怕纷扰嘈杂的世界，怕这个一直背对着自己、食人太多的恶兽在某一天，突然转头对准自己。除却同伴，你的声音是最清澈甘甜，让人联想到清早进森林看见的泉水，又联想到鸟居里头安心又强大的巫祝铃声——只是过不了多久，我妻善逸就听不到这种声音了。

“嗯。”

一想到这个现实，善逸嘴边肌肉线条绷紧，肩膀垮下去，嘴角却抬起——看见你皱眉，我妻知道自己笑得有多勉强。好像怕你再张口说什么似的，善逸忽然咬住你的嘴唇吮吸。

2.你这几天很开心，见到什么人都是笑嘻嘻的，逢人炫耀上头批准你和我妻善逸同居的事。

他看着你傻乎乎地笑，只是眼睛里有种说不清道不明的谨慎。而你喜欢被他的视线黏着，不敢细看,被注视着都像被放在锅上蒸,脸红心跳的不行。

这是标准的热恋中的人啊，戴上女友滤镜，对方无论怎样都是好的。可是怎么表达呢？光靠口头说，压根不能完全表达这溢出来的感情啊！

善逸正在你余光里换衣服，大片肌肤暴露在灯光下；你坐在床铺上，看着自己两条大白腿，闭眼回想昨天紧急修炼的小册子，难耐搓了搓双脚。

你终于下定了决心。

“善逸。要做吗？”

我妻善逸眼里的讶异转瞬即逝。他想拒绝，但是身体本能令他的双耳红了起来。等了一会儿，你失去了耐性，便主动实践起来。

严格来说，这压根不是一个吻。你只知道咬他的嘴唇。但光这一点就让善逸动摇了——等到你伸出手勾住我妻善逸的脖子,把两人的距离拉近,再次缓缓碰到他嘴唇的时候,他好像要吃掉一块巧克力蛋糕似的张大嘴,探出舌头,迫使你张开嘴，与你的舌头勾在起。

他喜欢亲吻,湿热的呼吸打在他的脸上,记忆里某个夏天潮湿的黑夜,那让他更投入,而且你的嘴唇软极了,亲起来很舒服。

明明约定的不应该是这样的……这真的不是他的本意……我妻善逸一边诚恳地动着他的腰，一边哭着抱歉。可你的脑子被甜蜜的浆糊刷满，即使有一瞬的犹疑也立刻被抛之脑后，只顾撒娇般哼唧着，拉着圆眉男孩儿，慢慢倒下去。

3.那个金发男孩儿喜欢你——一定是这样。毕竟那么明显呀，总是跟在后面，偷偷看你。  
你享受他的目光，偷偷雀跃着，却在心里盘算着要是他来告白，你该怎么拒绝他。

真是小女孩独有的恶毒与高傲。可惜我妻善逸就像赖在坑里的萝卜，一动不动。为什么啊？！你明明记得，他不是那种性格啊——他心里藏不住事的！

你抓住他的衣领，你大声与他理论，你死死盯着那双暗金的眸子。我妻善逸的双眸依然如担惊受怕的小鹿，却莫名让你感到不舒服。   
而他见你忽然刹住话头，不解地挠挠脑袋：“你刚才……要说什么？”

“……没什么。”

你忽然搞不懂暗恋他的意义。

4.这是错误的喜欢呀——从一开始就是。当胆小的他终于做出决定的时候，你却燃烧了自己的记忆，相片上的他慢慢褪色，直至消失不见。

“善逸君！找我有事吗？”

“小姐……那个我想问…… ”怯懦的男孩子再一次伸出触角，“你喜欢的人吗？”

“诶诶好害羞！”一丝红霞立刻爬上你的脸，“还没有啦……”

又能听见你独特的心跳了——但那种节奏，并不是向着他。

要做好她记忆完全消失的准备，哪怕全新的她不会再爱上你……没错啊，我早已做好这个心理准备了。

舔舐着自己的嘴唇，麻痹不堪，低声细语，我们可重新开始，请告知我，我是你心之所属，我们沉溺在你如伏特酒般致命的罪恶里。

我妻善逸沉默着。他忽然伸手将背后的花束砸到你的怀里：“送你。”

4.窗台上插着曼陀罗已经枯萎了，看不出曾经半点鲜红的颜色，比起幻觉，更像永坠黑夜的诅咒。

你半阖着眼,随他粗野动作晃动,白皙躯体在床单上疲软地挣扎,带起的褶皱就像翻起的波纹。

脱水的鱼一样。我妻心想。  
他用嘴唇膜拜这具诱人的身体,从撕咬艳丽逼人的唇，挪到柔美的下颌。他恶作剧似地含住颈项间薄而惊人敏感的肌肤,舌尖有力地舔弄、打转,迫使你一点一点,将致命之处向他完全敞开,方便他肆意妄为地逼近。你抽泣似的从鼻间哼出一声长长的喘息，逼得善逸喉咙一紧，餍足轻叹的声音沙哑又勾人。

你白玉的脚趾难耐地蜷缩着,小腿从我妻善逸肩上松松滑下,环住他的臂膀。灯光流离在你微蹙的眉间和留下红印子的锁骨处,最后长久地停顿在紧实的大腿上。他觉得喉间干涩,想象着把双六的骰子，摁在那触感极佳的敏感之处,看它在腿根化成一滩春水。  
我妻善逸以前从来没有做到这么狠；现在好了,男人的征服欲和独占欲都全满足了。

“叫我名字……叫我…………”  
“……”

你一副大义凛然的表情。什么时候呼唤他的名字也变成痛苦呢？

我妻善逸和你一样，紧紧咬着唇，好像分辨不出你心里声音的差别，是讨厌抑或是想念。

每天至少努力记住他、记住“我妻善逸”这个名字呢……现在的你还会尝试吗，又是在什么时候坚持呢？

这不是在逼你……他是在帮你回忆啊……

5.  
你单方面结束了两人之间的羁绊，我只想告诉你我正竭尽全力，我知道你在听我诉说着，你不相信我吗？你根本不知道我有多么想念你。

也对，这是上帝赐给自己的回光返照吧——忘记了关于我妻善逸的一切，最终你连自己都忘记了。

“带我走,你带我走。”你低低呢喃出破碎的字节,音调是不同于失忆前的温顺与乖巧清泪弥漫在失去光泽的瞳孔里。  
睡袍从肩胛滑落,空气亲呢舔舐着羊脂玉一般的皮肤。纤瘦的骨架撑得愈发惹人怜爱,绵软的柔荑细细抚上肌肤,抚上腰侧里纹着的曼陀罗。那花以肌理为土壤,绽放得妖治。  
你终于对我妻笑了,但笑容凄凄惨惨。可是你以前不是这样的。他还能忆起之前，你笑低了眉眼,赞许一样看着他细细吻在轻微红肿的花茎上,在耳边缠绵“你我只属于彼此”，转眼间，你现在，却已经是一条无家可归流浪狗的模样。

我焦急地等待着你，为什么你就讨厌亲近我了，却还是予我光亮？甚至依然在我的脑海里奔走不停。 

积压许久的思念彻底爆发，泪水倾泻而下。我妻善逸一边抚摸你伤痕累累的腰腹，一边抹眼睛——奇怪的是，越流越多，到最后他不得不放弃分心，只沉浸在无尽的悲伤中。

今夜想起我，好吗？我会送你一束花，因为我爱你，嫉妒像是苍蝇和蠕虫侵蚀着我，而我将要在嫉妒中腐化瓦解。 

他终于失去了你。这一回，切切实实的。


End file.
